freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 034
The Warriors of Valhalla IV is the thirty-fourth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, fourth chapter of Zero Volume 8, and the fourth chapter of the Warriors of Valhalla Arc. Synopsis The Valkyries must work together as a team in the face of a surprise threat. Summary After training against a simulated Type-S Nova, the Valkyries head for the showers to clean up. Christine arrogantly notes that the strength of the Injection Stigmata will make them stronger than even the Pandora. Franka warns her to keep her voice down since the project is top-secret, but Christine brushes her worries aside. She seriously expresses her amazement at the Valkyries' Stigmata, as Ouka and Tiziana listen in silence. The girls next board an Osprey helicopter that takes them over the Grand Canyon airspace. Su-Na Lee explains that this training mission may very well determine the leader of the Valkyrie squad. Ouka, Christine, and Franka all resolve to do whatever it takes to become the leader. Tiziana interjects and asks Su-Na if they should worry more about their mission then who becomes leader afterwards. The Pandora is unconcerned, and tells Tiziana not overthink things. As the transport prepares to land, it begins to experience turbulence. To the surprise of everyone, the pilot warns of a Nova appearance. Su-Na quickly orders the Valkyries to brace for impact as the Osprey crash lands. Ouka recovers from the crash first, and is soon followed by her teammates. Su-Na is revealed to have been injured just as a Type-F Nova approaches the group. It lashes out and sends Ouka flying, prompting Christine to charge and attack. She is batted away with ease by the Nova, and it activates its Freezing in retaliation. Su-Na attempts to lead the Valkyries and explains their strategy, but the majority of the Valkyries are shaken from their first taste of real combat. Franka begins to panic and tries to rationalize the situation, prompting Su-Na to reprimand her and remind them that the 6th Nova Clash took place nearby. When Christine suggests retreat, Su-Na shuts her down and reminds them that civilians might die if they do so. Tiziana takes the initiative and attacks the Nova, and reminds her fellows that if they let fear control them, then they'll never defeat the Pandora and their pride. As Tiziana stands her ground against the Nova assault, Ouka is galvanized into action. She orders Christine, Franka, and Lucy to transfer all their remaining energy to her weapon so she can punch through the Nova's core. Franka and Christine are uncertain, and Su-Na warns Ouka of the dangers. She resolves to do so anyway. Focusing all of the excess energy into her weapon, Ouka launches herself at the Nova and completely pierces it, dubbing the technique Blood Strike. To the surprise of the Valkyries, the Nova is revealed to be a dummy. Back at base, Gengo congratulates the Valkyries on their determination in completing their mission, and officially dubs them full-fledged Valkyries. Afterwards, the girls discuss how well Gengo fooled them, and remark on how impressive he is. Ouka tells her fellows that from now on, she'll be thankful everyday she lives to fight alongside her comrades. The group is interrupted by the arrival of Su-Na, who asks who was selected to be leader in the end. Christine immediately steps forward to take the position, but is comically contested by Ouka and Franka. Tiziana and Lucy listen to the argument as Su-Na notes that the Valkyries have already become the greatest team in the world. Event Notes *The Valkyries work together and become a formidable team. Trivia *Ouka's technique is named in honor of her cousin's signature attack. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters